Vanda Winter
Vanda Winter (Zagreb, 14. kolovoza 1984.) hrvatska je kazališna i televizijska glumica i pjevačica. Rodom iz mjesta Buševaca kraj Velike Gorice, kćer je jedinica majke Sanje i oca Branka. Uz IV. gimnaziju u Zagrebu, od 14. godine pohađa i zagrebačku Rock akademiju. Prva scenska iskustva stječe nastupima u dječjoj tv emisiji Turbo Limach Show, kao članica vokalne grupe (1998.), te kasnije, kao solistica, u televizijskim nastupima s Big Bandom HRT-a (2000., 2001.) Paralelno s pohađanjem gimnazije aktivno se bavi glazbom, a taj period u najvećoj mjeri obilježavaju autorske suradnje s Dinom Dvornikom (Ne znam kome pripadam, 2002.), Davorinom Ilićem (Kemija, 2002.), Markom Tomasovićem (Ni srcu ne dam te ja, 2002.; Ja čuvam te, 2004.), te Davorom Devčićem (Ti si najbolje što znam, 2003.); nastupi na festivalima Grand Prix festivala Oni dolaze 2002., Finale HRF-a 2003., 2004., Zadarfest 2003.), snimanje spotova i nastupi u glazbenim tv i radijskim emisijama. Godine 2003. ulogom Sheile debitira na daskama zagrebačkog gradskog kazališta Komedija u mjuziklu Kosa. Iduće godine ponavlja suradnju i u rock operi Gubec-beg tumači Janu Jurkovu. Iste godine iz prvog je pokušaja primljena na studij glume Akademije dramske umjetnosti Sveučilišta u Zagrebu Vanda postaje stipendistica zagrebačkog kazališta Komedija (2005.) Za vrijeme studija aktivno igra u predstavama kazališta Trešnja, Komedija i Hrvatskog narodnog kazališta u Zagrebu. Za ulogu Ljepotice u Disneyevom mjuziklu Ljepotica i zvijer produkcije kazališta Trešnja, osvaja Nagradu hrvatskog glumišta (2008.) Filmografija Kazališne uloge * Aida (Aida) * Bljesak zlatnog zuba (Zlata) * Božićna želja * Ella i Marilyn (Marilyn Monroe) * Gubec-beg (Jana) * Klupko (Anica) * Kosa (Sheila) * Ljepotica i zvijer (Belle) * Mamma Mia (Sophie Sheridan) * Mimi (Geschwitz) * Odlazak (Suzana Rieger) * Opasne veze (La presidente de Tourvel) * Opera za tri groša (Polly Peachum) * Plemana (Ruth) * Posudi mi tenor (Maggie) * Skidajte se do kraja (Susan Hershey) * Skup (Andrijana) * Sluga dvaju gospodara (Clarice) * Sprovod u Theresienburgu (Olga Warronigg) * Ukroćena goropadnica (Bianca) * Zeleni kakadu (Albin pl. Trstenjak, student) Televizijske uloge * Zabavno-glazbeni spektakl Tvoje lice zvuči poznato (2014.) * Dramska serija Stella kao Lana (2013.) * Suvoditeljica HRT-ovog novogodišnjeg programa (2009./2010.) Filmske uloge * V. Brešan: Samo da ovo uspije (diplomski ispit iz glume) * N. Kolar: Praznici Sinkronizacija Disney uloge * "Zootropola" kao Žizel i Fru Fru (2016.) * Disney na ledu 2015 - Let it go / Puštam sve POP verzija * "Snježno kraljevstvo" kao Bulda - samo dio (2013.) * "Princeza i žabac" kao Tiana (2009.) Ostale uloge * "Balerina i Viktor" kao Camille Le Haut (2016.) * "Trolovi" kao Brigita (2016.) * "Medvjedić Paddington" kao Millicent (2014.) * "Spašavanje Djeda Mraza" (2014.) * "Winx Club" kao Musa (2013.) * "Zambezija" (2012.) * "Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno" kao Rarity (Demo DVD) (2011.) * "Vesele trojke" kao Helena (2011.) * "Jagodica bobica" kao Dvina Malina (2008.) * "Trolice" (2008.) * "Barbie u Božićnoj priči" kao Katarina (2008.) * "Victorious" * "Mala sirena - Saban's adventures of the little mermaid" - Uvodna pjesma * "Život s dečkima" kao Allie Brooks Kategorija:Glumice Kategorija:Pjevačice